Works Out
Works Out is the 35th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Act 1 Ms. Frizzle's Class coaches her as she trains with Ralphie for the upcoming Teacherathlon finals. They day of the event, they jog to the stadium where they fill new air into the Bus tires and run into Janet and Mr. Sinew, the PE teacher competing against Ms. Frizzle in the races. When Ralphie worries about Mr. Sinew, Ms. Frizzle mentions that muscular strength is just part of an athlete's abilities. When the teacherathlon starts, Harry Arm announces the race's competitors with Janet supporting Mr. Sinew. During the first event, Ralphie tells Ms. Frizzle to hold her breath during a rowing race while she has hiccups. This allows Mr. Sinew to win the race. As Keesha reminds Ralphie that boat rowing and breath holding don't mix, Ralphie himself asks how air and muscles mix, causing Ms. Frizzle to take the class to the bus. There, she shows the class an X-Ray like machine with a visual of her cardiovascular system. As Ralphie still wonders how muscles need blood, Ms. Frizzle offers a "closer look", to Arnold's dismay, taking Tim outside in the meantime. As the class shrinks, Ms. Frizzle breaths the class into her nose. Act 2 As the bus goes into Ms. Frizzle's nostril, she breathes them into her left lung where they notice her bronchial tubes getting smaller as they go deeper into her lungs. Meanwhile, Janet decides to get Ms. Frizzle disqualified when Ms. Frizzle is late. As they arrive in one of her left aveloli sacs, they notice the air traveling into her red blood cells, turning them bright red as Dorothy Ann remembers their experience from Inside Ralphie when they went to find the source of his illness back then. As they enter the capillaries, the class goes into Ms. Frizzle's heart and to her aorta. Back outside, Janet tells Ms. Frizzle to get to the starting line or risk disqualification. As she and Tim arrive at the biking event, she and Mr. Sinew race it out. Meanwhile, Keesha notices Ms. Frizzle's blood flowing much faster than Ralphie's which he points out was a result of him resting while Ms. Frizzle's racing. Back in Ms. Frizzle's leg artery, the kids notice her muscle fiber, prompting Liz to stop the bus. As they stop, Ralphie notices the muscles breathing the air into her muscles and gray-like gas into the blood cells as they transfer to the veins. Upon noticing this, Arnold realizes the white stuff is oxygen which the blood carries all around the body to use. As the race progresses, white ooze multiplies over the muscles and less oxygen comes to the blood. Back outside, Ms. Frizzle wins the race yet collapses as a result of overworking the leg the kids are in. Act 3 Appearances * Ralphie Tennelli * Ms. Frizzle * Janet * Mr. Sinew Notes & trivia * Ms. Frizzle is the first female to be explored from within her body. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Focusing on Ms. Frizzle Category:Episodes Focusing on Ralphie Category:Episodes Focusing on Tim Category:Life Science Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Focusing on Janet